


Love Created

by notameeksassenach



Series: Love [2]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Infertility, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notameeksassenach/pseuds/notameeksassenach





	Love Created

The big moments tend to come out of nowhere. The days that you will look back on forever, the days that stand out, usually start just like every other day. It's strange the things you remember. There are moments in time that are burned into your heart forever while others just fade into the mist. 

That morning in particular was just that; another normal Monday which started way too early for my liking. Wanting nothing more than to get just one more hour of sleep, groaning in response to hearing the alarm clock ring to life on the nightstand beside me. 

Carefully extracting myself from the cocoon of blankets I had buried myself in, I couldn’t help but smile at the form beside me. Jamie. The love of my life was still deep in dreamland, lying peacefully on his back with his hands folded on his chest. Seeing the slight smile that graced his face was enough to cause a matching one to break out on my own face. While some days it was harder than others to get out of bed, the knowledge that I got the privilege of waking up next to Jamie every day, well, sometimes that was just the push I needed.

Without thinking I grabbed my phone and pulled up the app I had been obsessing over for months. They always tell you that it will happen when you least expect it - when you aren’t thinking about it all the time. But it’s rather hard not to think about it when your every move has to be tracked. Symptoms, mood swings, start dates. Planning your day from the amount of water you drank all the way to the number of times during your fertile window you took advantage of yet another round of “practice.”

It had become just another part of my day, nothing that was a surprise to those who knew us best. 

But what was a surprise was the message that popped up as the app opened.

_Have you tested today?_

Tested? It had been months since the last time we even made it far enough to test. With a glance back at Jamie’s sleeping form, I shrugged my shoulders thinking - _what did we have to lose?_

Placing the test on the bathroom counter, I began my morning routine, knowing full well the emotional turmoil that resulted when waiting for those tiny lines to appear (or not).

As I busied myself with finding the perfect temperature water in my shower, I nearly forgot that I had taken the test. With a passing glance, I checked it. 

“Jamie,” I screamed from the bathroom, hearing the gentler rustle of blankets, quickly followed b by the not-so-gentle landing of my husband’s feet on the hardwood floor.

“Iffrin! What’s the matter, Sassenach? Are ye ill?” 

Racing in the direction of my outburst, he joined me in the bathroom. Reaching my side, he wrapped a supportive arm around me as we held each other and the test as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

_Two little lines. We were finally pregnant!_


End file.
